Chocolate
by AlpacaAce
Summary: Henry ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Leeteuk, tiba-tiba terjadi hujan coklat & munculah seorang namja mirip koala. Kira-kira apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?/ZhouRy/FF pertama saya di FFn yang tak luput dari kesalahan, karena saya masih pemula :3 Tertarik? :3


**Title : Chocolate**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Cast : Zhoumi & Henry Super Junior M, Leeteuk Super Junior**

**Disclaimer : Zhoumi, Henry, Leeteuk belong to themselves, their parents, and God**

**Warning : AU, yaoi, gaje, abstrak, typo(s), alur kecepetan, pendek :p**

**A/N : FF ini terinspirasi dari manga 'Candies' karya Kazuya Togusa ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoOoOoO

**Henry P.O.V**

Ya, sudah kuputuskan. Hari ini aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Leeteuk-_sunbae_, orang yang sangat kukagumi & kupuja. Ah, itu dia orangnya.

"Leeteuk-_sunbae_!" panggilku. Ia pun menengok ke arahku. Rambut pirangnya sedikit terkibas oleh angin. Aish, tampannya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Henry Lau aku siswa kelas X-7, _sunbae_." ucapku. Wajar saja aku baru memperkenalkan diriku, karena sejak dulu aku hanya mengagumi Leeteuk-_sunbae_ secara diam-diam. Dan kurasa ia tidak mengenalku, makanya aku memperkenalkan diri.

"Ne. Ada apa, Henry-_sshi_?" ia tersenyum padaku. Wajahku pun memerah melihat senyum menawannya.

"Aku.. Sejak dulu aku-"

PLETAK.

Aduh, apa ini. Sakit sekali.

"_Gwenchana,_ Henry-_sshi_?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ne. _Gwenchana, sunbae_." jawabku. Kulihat coklat mini yang berjatuhan mengenai kepala ku & Leeteuk-_sunbae_. Hah, hujan coklat. Kubulatkan mataku. Tidak mungkin kan ada hujan coklat. Uh, banyak sekali coklat yang berjatuhan dari atas sana.

"Huwaaa, _jeongmal mianhae_! Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan coklat-coklat ku." ucap seorang _namja_ berambut merah dari lantai atas. Apa-apaan dia itu, mengecat rambutnya jadi merah seperti itu. Lagipula, berapa banyak coklat yang ia punya. Sampai-sampai seperti hujan coklat saja.

"Ah mian, Henry-_sshi_. Aku ditunggu dalam rapat klub, mian aku harus segera pergi." ucap Leeteuk-_sunbae_ sembari membungkukan badan. Ia pun segera berlalu pergi. Aish, aku gagal. Aku belum sempat menyatakan cintaku padanya. _Pabbo-ya_ Henry.

"_Mianhae_, sepertinya aku sudah mengganggu moment pentingmu." ucap _namja_ berambut merah itu.

"_Ne, gwenchana_." balasku.

TES.

TES.

TES.

Kurasakan air mataku jatuh.

"_M-mianhae_! Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya." namja itu terlihat sangat menyesal.

"_Aniyo_. Tidak usah meminta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu." balasku sembari tersenyum. Ku seka air mataku.

"Ini coklat milik mu!" kusodorkan beberapa bungkus coklat yang berhasil aku dapatkan.

"Tidak usah, coklat itu untukmu saja. Hitung-hitung sebagai penebus kesalahanku." ucapnya.

"_Gomawo_ untuk coklat nya." jawabku.

"Eh, perkenalkan aku Zhoumi siswa kelas XI-9." ia pun tersenyum. Jadi, namanya Zhoumi. Ternyata dia seorang _sunbae_.

"Salam kenal juga, Zhoumi-_sunbae_." aku pun turut mengenalkan diriku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berawal dari sini hubunganku dengan Zhoumi-_sunbae_ pun akhirnya jadi sangat akrab. Bahkan kini aku memanggilnya 'Mimi-_ge_', sedangkan ia malah memanggilku 'Mochi'. Dasar koala dodol. Sudah bagus aku tidak memanggilnya 'Koala dodol', ya karena ia lebih tua dariku. Jadi aku harus menghormatinya, sedangkan dia malah seenaknya saja memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Mochi'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah 2 bulan semenjak aku berencana untuk menembak Leeteuk-_sunbae_, tidak terasa ya Mimi-_ge_?" tanyaku.

"Ne, Mochi. Kalau kau terus membahas kejadian itu, aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah tahu." ia pun mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
>Dasar <em>childish<em>!

"Dasar, Koala dodol. Kan sudah kubilang kalau itu bukan salahmu." jelasku.

"_MWO_? Tadi kau panggil aku 'Koala dodol'? Heh, aku tidak suka dodol tahu, aku itu sukanya coklat." sergahnya.  
>Tuh kan, bener. Dasar koala dodol!<p>

"Hei, Mochi. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tawarnya.

"Taruhan apalagi, Mimi-_ge_?" tanyaku.

"Hehe. Kalau sebelum libur musim dingin nanti kau bisa punya pacar aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu." jawabnya. Kupandangi matanya lekat-lekat. Hhh, aku pun menghela napas.

"Malas ah. Aku sudah putus asa nih, Mimi-_ge_." balasku tak semangat.

"Yak, Henry Lau! Jangan mudah berputus asa seperti itu, bagaimana jadinya generasi muda bangsa kita kalau cepat putus asa seperti dirimu ini." ceramahnya panjang lebar. Aku pun memutarkan bola mataku.

"_Please_ deh, Mimi-_ge_! Jangan berlebihan seperti itu! Ini semua juga gara-gara kau dan coklat mu itu." jelasku.

"_Mwo_? Dasar Mochi!" ia pun mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Hieee, Mimi-_ge_! Jangan merusak rambut eleganku ini!" sergahku.

"Dasar Mochi! Sudah jadi Mochi, narsis pula. Hahaha..." tawanya. Ia akhirnya berhenti mengacak rambutku.

"Siapa pula yang narsis? Ini kan kenyataan!" aku menunjuk rambut eleganku.

"Ck, yasudahlah~ Terserah kau saja. Bagaimana dengan taruhan yang tadi, tertarik tidak?" tawarnya dengan senyum menggoda.

BLUSH.

Mukaku memerah. Kenapa aku? Tidak, tidak! Aku kan sukanya sama Leeteuk-_sunbae_, bukan sama Koala dodol itu. Aish, apa sih yang kupikirkan.

"_Heyo_, Mochi!" ia pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Eh? _Ne_, Mimi-_ge_." sadarku.

"Kau ini malah melamun, Mochi. Bagaimana dengan taruhan yang tadi?" tanyanya.

"Hm, memang imbalannya apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Ini dia! Coklat Belgia!" senyumnya sembari menunjukkan satu batang coklat Belgia.  
>Mataku berbinar-binar melihatnya. Siapa juga yang akan menolak coklat Belgia yang lezat itu, coklat dengan olahan biji kakao terbaik dengan taburan kacang <em>Hazelnut.<em> Hum, _yummy_!

"Aku akan memberimu satu batang coklat Belgia ini setiap hari selama setahun, SELAMA SETAHUN!" ucapnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'SELAMA SETAHUN'.

"_Mwo_? Kau serius, Mimi-_ge_?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana kau tertarik tidak?" tawarnya lagi.

"Ah, _ne_. Aku mau, Mimi-_ge_!" kuanggukkan kepalaku tanda setuju.

"Nah, gitu dong. Itu baru namanya _dongsaeng_-ku." ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Hm, _dongsaeng _ya?

OoOoOoO

**Keesokan harinya...**

Kini aku sedang berada di atas atap sekolah, biasanya aku dan Mimi-ge selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat di sini.

"Hoi, Mochi!" teriak Mimi-_ge_. Ia pun menghampiriku.

"_Mian,_ aku sudah membuatmu menunggu. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar." ucap Mimi-_ge_.

"_Ne, gwenchana_ Mimi-_ge_." aku pun tersenyum.

"Eh, kapan kau akan menyatakan cintamu pada Leeteuk-_sunbae_?" tanya ia padaku.

"I-itu akan kupikirkan nanti." jawabku gugup.

"Oh." ia pun hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mimi-_ge_ dapat dari mana coklat Belgia itu, coklat itu kan tidak murah?" tanyaku.

"Itu sebenarnya, aku mendapatkannya dari toko coklat milik keluargaku sendiri." jawabnya.

"Ah, tak kusangka kalau Mimi-_ge_ punya toko coklat." ungkapku.

"Huh, memangnya kau kira selama ini coklat yang selalu kita makan berdua itu dapat dari mana?" ia pun cemberut.

"Mana kutahu. Lagipula aku tidak peduli, yang penting kan aku bisa selalu makan coklat. Datang dari mananya coklat tersebut, itu kan masalahnya Mimi-_ge_." aku pun menjulurkan lidahku.

"Awas ya kau! Kujadikan mochi beneran baru tahu rasa." ia langsung mengejarku & kami pun akhirnya bermain kejar-kejaran di sini.

Tiba-tiba Mimi-_ge_ menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lihat, Mochi!" ucap Mimi-_ge_. Refleks aku menghentikan langkahku. Ku lihat arah pandang Mimi-_ge_. Ah, ternyata Leeteuk-_sunbae_.

"Ayo, Mochi!" teriaknya.

"Ayo apanya sih, Mimi-_ge_?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Dasar _pabbo_! Maksudku ayo cepat hampiri dia & nyatakanlah perasaanmu." jelas Mimi-_ge_.

"Sekarang?" tanyaku ragu.

"Nggak, tahun depan. Ya iyalah sekarang, memangnya mau kapan lagi? Sudah cepat pergi sana." perintahnya. Dasar Koala dodol, main memerintahku saja.

Aku pun turun ke bawah & segera menghampiri Leeteuk-_sunbae_.

"Leeteuk-_sunbae_!" panggilku. Ia pun menoleh seraya tersenyum. Aish, seperti biasa senyumnya selalu menawan.

"_Waeyo_, Henry-_sshi_?" tanyanya padaku. Ah, ternyata ia masih mengingatku.

"Itu.. Aku-aku mencintaimu. _Saranghae_, Leeteuk-_sunbae_." ucapku dengan wajah memerah.

"_Nado saranghae_, Henry-ah." ia pun tersenyum. Eh, tunggu sebentar. Tadi apa aku tidak salah dengar kalau-

"Tapi _jeongmal mianhae,_ aku tidak bisa menjadi _namjachingu_-mu. Aku mencintaimu sebagai _dongsaeng_-ku, Henry-ah. Yah, meski kita baru bertemu dua kali." jelasnya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Aku sendiri juga bingung, mengapa perasaanku biasa saja. Padahal aku sudah ditolak, walaupun Leeteuk-_sunbae _bilang bahwa ia juga mencintaiku. Karena aku tahu kalau ia hanya mencintaiku sebagai _dongsaeng-_nya.

"Kau tahu, Henry-ah? Saat kita pertama kali bertemu, aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku sendiri di bola matamu. Tapi sekarang berbeda, aku tidak melihat pantulan diriku di bola matamu lagi, aku melihat orang lain. Aku tahu orang itu sangat mencintaimu, begitu juga denganmu. Dan kurasa kau tidak menyadarinya. Raihlah cinta sejatimu, Henry-ah! Aku tahu dia yang terbaik untukmu." jelas Leeteuk-_sunbae _bijak sembari mengusap rambutku.

"Tapi... Siapa, _hyung_?" tanpa kusadari aku memanggil Leeteuk-_sunbae _dengan sebutan '_hyung_'.

"Kau sendiri yang tahu siapa orangnya." ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Apa maksudnya itu 'dia'?

"_Arraseo. Jeongmal gomawo, hyung_!" aku pun pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk-_hyung_.

"_Hwaiting,_ Henry-ah!" teriak Leeteuk-_hyung_ dari kejauhan. Aku pun hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

Ah, aku paham sekarang. Dari dulu perasaanku terhadap Leeteuk-_hyung_ memang tetap sama, tapi aku lah yang salah mengartikannya. Aku mengaguminya sebagai sesosok figur yang baik. Dan itu bukan berarti aku mencintainya layaknya cinta _yeoja_ terhadap _namja_. Karena aku pun sekarang paham, kalau aku mencintai'nya'. Ya, mencintai'nya'.

"Mimi-_ge_!" teriakku. Kulihat ia sepertinya kaget dengan kedatanganku.

"Aku paham sekarang!" teriakku lagi & ia pun malah mengerutkan keningnya. Aku melempar plastik dari dalam kantongku.

"Aku kalah Mimi-_ge_. Ini coklat selama setahun untukmu." ucapku. Dari dalam plastik yang kulemparkan tadi berhamburan banyak jenis coklat. Aku pun ikut menghambur ke tubuh Mimi-_ge_.

GREP.

"_Waeyo_? Apa maksudmu, Mochi? Kau ditolak?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Ne. Begitulah. Aku kalah, Mimi-_ge_." jelasku seraya tersenyum.

"Dasar kau ini!" ia pun mengusap rambutku. Rasanya berbeda saat Leeteuk-_hyung _mengusap rambutku. Jantungku pun rasanya jadi berdebar-debar.

"Mimi-_ge_, aku-" ucapanku terpotong. Mimi-_ge _meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Sshh, Aku sudah tahu. _Saranghae,_ Henry Lau. Maukah kau menjadi _namjachingu_-ku?" tanyanya.

"_Ne. Nado saranghae."_ jawabku mantap. Kami pun akhirnya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dan aku pun sangat bahagia karena kini aku telah menerima hal yang lebih manis dari coklat manapun.

**Henry P.O.V End**

OoOoOoO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
